Hokkaido Natsumi
'Hokkaido Natsumi '(Natsumi - Summer) is an eighteen-year-old human girl that is often found practicing with her pistol. She works in various jobs, mainly as a singer or working in office buildings to gain money for college. She has gone through a lot in her life, and aims to give herself a life her parents had never given her - one filled with family always around and never being betrayed. Appearance Do not think of Natsumi as a slut. In fact, her clothing style is all that she makes herself, mix and matching whatever is left in her closet. From multiple designs to things that she wore as a student at Karakura High School, Natsumi finds her choice of clothing to be unique, different, and causes her to stand out above the rest. It isn't a mere statement to let boys touch and look at her whenever - it is a statement of individuality. Outside of her day-to-day clothing, her work clothes are much more simplistic, and are very appropriate for the workplace. Natsumi is quite tall - five foot five inches. She is skinny as well, her frame looking just right. Her brown hair is often in large curls and she'll have a skull hairpin included into her ensemble. Her eyes are a dark brown, almost chocolate in color. Her tanned skin matches her whole persona as well, giving her the feel that she is always outside (which she is, training). Personality Natsumi is often a quiet, sensitive girl. She always kept to herself once she entered high school, which caused many of the girls to wonder if she were an orphan, or just a downright freak. Natsumi is nowhere near a freak. In fact, she is a very kind, gentle girl that has the common interests of a teenager. She loves music, dancing, reading, hanging out with friends (if she had any!), and of course, the usual date (if she could get one!). That doesn't stray anywhere away from her normal personality. When it comes to schooling, though, Natsumi will pay attention thoroughly. She wishes to take a break someday, to just get away from all the studying and to explore Karakura Town as if there were no tomorrow. She was born and raised in this town - and she had yet to see all of it! How lame was that? Natsumi is often lonely at home. Her parents work all the time, which gives her a perfect reason to always be mumbling things to herself to remember what she has to do, what she needs to eat, when to eat, when to take a bath, when to wash the laundry and dishes. It is just a way to remember her routine. At school she'll do this, but quietly so no one else can hear. Maybe others have heard her already? History Born on December 24 to loving parents, Hokkaido Natsumi was thought to be having the perfect life as she grew up. Always pampered and growing up in a grand house with a loving family, the young Hokkaido heiress was sure to be something grand one day. That was, until she was six and her parents disappeared on her. They abandoned her. They wanted to live their adult life without the responsibility of a child in their hands. So they left her to their servant, who was Filipina. The woman raised Natsumi as if she were her own child, allowing her to stay at the next-door neighbor's home over the weekends when she went to her own home. Natsumi grew up happily, until her ninth birthday. That was when she started to see them. Ghosts, spirits, apparations. Whatever you wanted to call them, she could see them. It was a nightmare for the nine-year-old girl, but she was able to get through it. Natsumi soon found her father's old pistol, and realized it was a special type. No wonder he never used it or never had it out of the closet. It was so dusty and rusted, she knew it had never been used once. Cleaning it up, and creating the bullets herself with her own reiatsu (which she learned over the years), Natsumi now had a special one-of-a-kind (or so she believes) pistol. At age fifteen, Natsumi began high school. Being a beautiful young woman, men flocked to her, but she was always quiet and silent. Her parents returned home, and even though the woman who still raised her worked for them, it was apparent that things were difficult at home. No, the Hokkaido heiress was not beaten. She was tired of all the yelling and the throwing things and the fights at the dinner table about her education and why they shouldn't have abandoned her. Natsumi never truly cared. She had a wonderful childhood. She now had a boyfriend (who went to an All-Boys' school in Tokyo, sadly) that had lived next door to her since she could remember. They were close, always talking to one another on their cells when they walked home, meeting up at a half-way point to where they could walk the rest of the way. Yuudai (the boy's name) would make sure all her homework was correct so she wouldn't have to struggle in her math and science classes. Everything was perfect for the girl. But Natsumi didn't have any friends. That was what troubled her the most. She felt that she was a wonderful, loving girl and would do anything for at least one best friend that wasn't her boyfriend. Yes, she dearly loved Yuudai, but she wanted a girl that she could share her experiences with, and be able to tell her all the secrets she held. It was just that precious to her. Maybe she could find that one girl someday. Maybe that one girl was just like her in some way too. Powers and Abilities Natsumi's reiatsu is very low, but it is higher than the average human. Natsumi puts her reiatsu into a special bullet, then by firing that bullet out of a reiatsu powered gun, she is able to bring down the weakest of Hollows. When it comes to anything stronger, she often tries to do something else (if she can at the moment. Depends on her level of awakeness and how aware she is to her surroundings). Natsumi is also able to sense when a Hollow or Vaizard is nearby, but when it comes to Shinigami, she has a difficult time dechiphering which is which - a true human, or just one with a powerful reiatsu. Category:Characters Category:Human